


Game Show Winner

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: G3 Power Hour refrance, Gen, game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hek gets Mira to go onto a game show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Show Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Due to changes in the story line I am working with, this is no longer in the "cannon" story. I'll still leave it here, but it things wont make sense from this to the new story line.
> 
> -Burning

"Welcome back to this week's I Want To Build A Brakk! Our contestants are neck and neck right now. Both are done with the building, now it's time for the last question of the evening! As I'm sure you all recall our two contestants today are the infamous Mira and Betty from our very own Earth settlement!" The announcer's voice boomed as the cameras were turned back on. The crowd cheered, and the game show host walked over to Mira and Betty. 

"Ladies, are you two ready for the next question?" He said.

Mira simply nodded, but Betty was much more excited, practically screaming. 

"Our last question of the evening is: Do you watch The Grustrag Power Hour, and if so do you know anyone that has been on it?" He turned to Mira with a small smile.

"I don’t watch it, but I've been on it. Unfortunately." Mira stated before Betty could shout out her answer. 

"I do! I've watched every episode! I couldn't tell you any one from it." Betty happily said before turning to Mira, " Are you sure you've been on it? I don't remember that one.."

"Good answers both of you! Let's have our judges rate them!" The host exclaimed before turning to the booth. " Let us welcome the Grustrag Three themselves!" 

Mira leaned down and placed her face on the stand. "Of fucking course they are here.. Why did I let Hek talk me into this.." 

Leekter, Shik Tal, and Vem Tabook walked to the judge booth. They then sat down. 

"Oh. Mira. Is. Here?" Leekter smirked as he looked over the two girls. 

"Ah ssshe inddeed is!" Vem smiled.

Both the host and Betty looked shocked. 

"Wait Mira how long ago was your appearance on the Grustrag Power Hour?" The host asked.

"About a week or two ago." Mira mumbled, her face still on the table. 

After the three finished talking over the two girls answers the Grustrag came to a conclusion.

"We. Would. Have. To. Say. The. First. One." Leekter said, his eyes quickly glancing to Mira.

"You heard it here folks! Mira is the winner of today's show!"

The crowd started to cheer and clap like mad. Betty almost started to cry.

Mira sighed and walked over to the host who had been beckoning her over. He hugged her and lead her to the three friends. 

"Now for your final prize. You get to pick one of these three to spend the weekend with!" The host smiles as he talked.

"Do I have to? Can't I just let Betty win?" Mira mumbled to the host.

"What was that? You want them to pick for you? Alright folks who should be with Mira for the weekend?" The host turned to the crowd holding the microphone out.

"That isn't at all what I said.." Mira sighed.

The crowd was cheering and yelling the three’s names. Leekter's name was the loudest.

"You heard it here folks! Mira is getting the weekend with our one and only Leekter! Give her a round of applause!" The host cheered as the ending music played. 

The cameras soon turned off and both Shik and Vem congratulated Leekter on his win before leaving him alone with Mira.

"You know. You can just not spend the weekend with me. I'll be perfectly happy with it." Mira said once they were alone.

"Mira. I. Have. Something. To. Tell. You." Leekter started as he slowly walked closer to Mira. "I. Wanted. You. To. Win. In. Hopes. Of. Us. Being. Together. You. See. I. Like. You." 

"Oh.. Well umm.." Mira turned away, trying hard to think of what to say.

"I. Understand. It's. Hard. To. Date. Someone. That. Is. Famous." He said with a sad look.

"Oh it’s not that. Erm how do I put this.. I'm already with Alad so.." Mira said scratching the back of her head.

"He. Doesn’t. Have. To. Know." Leekter smiled and pulled Mira into his arms, holding her close to his body. 

"I'm pretty sure he'd find out Leekter.. Listen I" Mira started before getting cut off by Leekter leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Once he pulled away from the kiss, Leekter picked up Mira and carried her off the set, to spend his weekend with Mira.


End file.
